ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gmork's Mission Unfolds
Among the ruins and sees Atreyu's adventures, a wolf growled from behind and the gang stood back. ???: If you come any closer, I will rip you to shreds. Sasha: You must've traveled all this way by foot... Atreyu: Who are you? ???: I am Gmork. And you, whoever you are, can have the honor of being my last victim. Kiva: Um, how about no? ???: Then you will face me instead. - The second voice came from Galatea, who appeared again and flew down to the ground. Atreyu: We will not die easily. I am a warrior. Gmork: Ha! Brave warrior. Then fight for your lives. - Galatea attacked the gang with little effort, even Bloo tried to attack. But Galatea is too strong. Galatea: So, what do you think, witch? It's important that you like yourself. And I'm new. Just accelerated a few extra years. Plus, better training. And I have to say, a heck of a lot smarter. Fantasia Reia: You seemed confident. Either that or that fat ego. Galatea: It's like your reading mind, which is actually the problem, and why you have to die. - Reia tried hard to fight Galatea, and landed a few good hits, but Galatea proved too much to handle. Kiva: Reia! - Kiva summoned both her Keyblade and her Dream Eater, as she attacked Galatea with only some effort. Galatea: A little flower? Cute. You should've step up a notch. - Suddenly, Galatea's Dream Eater appeared and challenged Kiva and the gang- a Tyranto Rex Nightmare. Bloo: What the heck is that!? Kiva: It's a Tyranto Rex nightmare, but if there's I know one thing, I need to make sure Galatea doesn't kill Reia. - Bloo runs away like a coward, after seeing the nightmare. Bloo: WE'RE DOOMED!!! Mac: Bloo, wait! Rydell: Mac! Reese: Oh, for Pete's sake... Think you can handle this one? Ratchet: Um, not sure.. - Out of nowhere, Reia used mystic arts to summoned fire and attacked the Tyranto Rex. Fantasia Reia: Ignis!!! - The Rex and Galatea turned and sees Reia ready to fight, revealing her real self in Fantasia. Fantasia Reia: No one hurts my friends. Galatea: You...are going to regret to use magic, witch.. You're so dead!! - As Ratchet and the others battled the Nightmare, Kiva and Raine stand by Reia's side. Raine: Witch or not, she's with us. Kiva: Yeah. I am not going to let you kill her! Galatea: Oh? Go ahead and try. - The three again attacked Galatea, but easily overwhelmed by her insane strength. However, Reia spotted the lost Kryptonite crystal on the ground and knew fate is going to close on her. She kept it a secret while Kiva and Raine are beaten, leaving Galatea to finish Reia off. Galatea: Gotta give you all credit for trying. I'm letting you all live. Raine: ..Seriously? Galatea: I'm only after the witch. Don't make me change my mind. Kiva: You...can't... Galatea: And you're the one to object her judgment? Your overruled, kid. I am...invincible. - Galatea is about to finish Reia, but she blocked it as she absorbed the Kryptonite, weaking Galatea's powers. Fantasia Reia: And I...am...hope. - With one punch, Reia banished Galatea from Fantasia, but leaving her incredibly weak to walk. Galatea's nightmare has disappeared from the Nothing as well. Genis: Reia... You knew this would happen! Fantasia Reia: I...tried...to...warn you...about fate. Kiva: Reia... What have you done? Fantasia Reia: ...Saving...a life... ...Yours. Kiva: Gosh... Genis: You're dying.. Raine: The Kryptonite's short-term exposure. It's infecting her more than I thought. Kiva: Well, can you heal her? Fantasia Reia: ..Don't. Only...this "Bastian"...can save...our world...now. - Ratchet and the others caught up to the dying Reia. Kiva: Reia... The Nothing will take you if you give up. Fantasia Reia: It...won't... My...heart...is...already...happy... - Kiva lean closer as Reia whispered her last words. Fantasia Reia: Watch...over me...from the...next...world. - Then, Reia has died from the exposure. Atreyu, who just killed Gmork, is already too late as he sees his dead cousin. Atreyu: No! - Atreyu ran towards Reia and cried. Genis: ...I guess we...should've listen to her, huh? Raine: What did she say? Kiva: "Watch over me from the next world". Raine: That's it! Kiva, listen to me. The future you seen... If you can help Reia with her memory, she can help you with something important to you. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: How are you feeling? Kiva: Just...feeling unsettled. Raine: We understand. She gave her own life to save you. That's how much powerful friendship can be. - Ratchet wanted to give Kiva a hug for comfort. Both she and Atreyu accepted the embrace, as Kiva only have a tear of sadness on her right eye. Category:Scenes